Losing Friends
by MagicSnake
Summary: When Sias leaves Po is left depressed only knowing that he will return one day, Can the five help him get over it? Meanwhile a less disciplined Sias Is now living in Tyan City
1. Losing a Friend

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

This story is set **AFTER** all my stories on Sias, as it probably won't make sense if he just came back many times to do the other ones, i thought it would be cool to leave people thinking when this is gonna happen, he he he

but anyway, On to the Story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sias walked onto the training hall, he walked slowly as if he were sad

"Po i have to tell you something?" Said Sias

"What. Is something going down" Asked Po

"Yeah, i guess so. Po im leaving the Jade Palace" Announced Sias

"Wha... What"

"Im leaving to find my meaning in life"

"Why! i thought you were happy here, that you wanted to spend your days here!"

"Thats Passed Po, But someday i will be back"

"You Will?" Po said tearfully

"I promise Po, Tell the others im gone. Goodbye Po"

"Wait. Why Me?"

"Why what?"

"Why only tell me"

"I Usually leave without any notice anywhere else but Po, you are my best friend in the world and i promise someday i will return"

"You Promise?"

"Yep, Goodbye Po"

Sias walked out the door, and just like that Po had lost a great friend to him, teardrops fell from his eye, Po had not been this upset for a long time

"You ok Po?" Asked Crane

"No, not really" Po Mumbled Sadly

"Whys That?"

"Sias left, he's gone!"

"What?"

"Yeah, he just walked out"

"What did he tell you"

"that he will be back, and he's my best friend in the world"

"Well he will be back he said, so you will see him again"

* * *

Like the Intro, i can't say i did awful but meh it was ok!


	2. First Day At Tyan City

Chapter 2

Sias was on a journey to find his meaning in life and found it was not crime and not just kung fu, he left because it could take him a long time to achieve his goal so he went while he was young to give him more time, he passed many famous cities, gongmen city was bigger and there were huge towers everywhere and he came to an old panda village, which he assumed was were Po was born as he had told him, he went into the forests and walked for days and found where he was headed, Tyan City, named after a great emperor who chose to live in this city it was told to be the opportunity city, where a man could go in and come out rich the next day

"Holy God this is huge" Sias said to himself

One of the guards looked over to him and poked him with a spear

"Ow, the hell?" Sais Complained

"Get Moving Tourist! go sightsee somewhere else"

"But i'm not a tourist smart arse, i am a legal citizen here. I have a house waiting for me and some fine ass to find, so if you'll excuse me poorly paid guard who sits outside a gate poking people all day for entertainment i've got business to settle"

The guard starts to cry and leans back on the wall while Sias makes his way to his house that he brought a year ago and has paid the rent completely

He arrives at the house, which has a large kitchen and living room, a toilet, a pantry and a huge bedroom, and he could not believe he got this all for doing a monthly payment for a year, he goes to the wardrobe and finds exactly what he was looking for, a new pair of trousers, they were grey but were black at the bottom, one of the benefits of buying property in Tyan City

Later he goes to the bar to get a drink, they see him and see him about nineteen to twenty three at most bars, and probably the same at this one, he walks to the counter and sees a strong looking american Lynx [bobcat], it was nice to see another lynx around, especially if it is a male bartender who might give you free drinks if you get in friendly with them

"Hey there, some whiskey please" Asked Sias

"Sure, You want that watered down?" Asked the bartender

"Nah, im good" Replied sias

"You want a pint?" Asked the bartender

"A Pint? you give out pints of whiskey?"

"Sure, why not"

"Then give me one"

"Five Yuan"

Sias places five coins on the table

"You seem like a nice guy" the bartender said "it would be nice to have a common customer as a friend" Said the bartender

"Yeah, lets be friends seeing as you are the only bartender to give out pints of strong whiskey, is that even legal in this city"

"Nope, Names Tuan"

"Sias"

Sias drank down half of his drink, he could feel the burn in his throat, and it felt good

An hour later Sias had stopped after two pints

"Ah god, i'm like half drunk and its like, being drunk, but kind of... not" Sias Mumbled "Can i have some water"

"Sure, its gonna cost ya a piece" Said Tuan

"You... you charge for water thats clever man... you could get some money from doing that" Sias didn't know what he was saying considering he was having entire pints of a strong alcoholic drink and was quite drunk

"Ok.. im gonna go home ok watch over my... my spot unless something happens ok" Sias said drunken

"Sure" Replied Tuan, he was used to drunk people coming in and out of the bar, luckily the bar was right next to his house, so he had no problem going into his house and crashing out on his comfortable padded seat

* * *

i thought Sias drunk would be quite funny, i guess it kind of was

another Po chapter next, read on!

[BTW im gonna have to change this to mature just to be safe of what's coming next... what? dont look at me like that]


	3. Package From a Friend

Chapter 3

It was a day after Sias had left the Jade Palace, everyone was eating their lunch, Po could not eat

"Po i know you're upset about Sias but you have to eat" Tigress said

"I don't wanna" Po faintly mumbled

"Po what you need is somebody to take the role of what Sias was to you" Suggested Viper

"Sias was my best friend, he was irreplaceable" Po Mumbled again

"Hey i have an idea" Mantis suggested

Mantis started to whisper to the masters and they all hummed in agreement, Po had already left the table and went to his room

**One Month** **Later**

"We have mail!" Shouted Monkey "To all of us!"

All the masters came out of their rooms, except for Po, who had been their for the most of the days after Sias left. All the mail was from one particular person

"Po got a package" Monkey announced

"Po is so lucky" Replied Mantis

Monkey slid open monkeys door, lightly said "Package for you Po" and slid the package inside

Po went over to the package and brought it onto his bed, inside was a small chest and a letter

Inside the letter there was some paper which read

'Dear Po,

I Hear that you are upset over me leaving, and you being over there and me being over in Tyan City it is killing me to know you are upset

Always know that i will be back someday, and by then you will have regained yours strength

From Sias

P.S i got you a present'

This made Feel happy, and inside the box were some studded gloves and folding warhammer, Po has wanted a folding warhammer for years but could not afford it, it is a small mallet until it is folded out into a full size hammer, and when folded can be stored a in a small container such as the chest he received it in, Po was happy now knowing that his friend still cared and promised to come back. Some Day.

**On The Second Day In Tyan City**

"Urrggh! My head" Sias Mumbled to himself

Sias did not want to drink again today, he had the hugest hangover, he kept forgetting where he was, but after recovering he went off to the market to gather some food, he arrived at a stall with another caracal behind it, Sias was shocked, She looked about Sixteen, maybe fifteen, she looked as if she were a bad girl, considering he thought she was checking him out, and he was too

"Hey there" Said Sias

"Hey, My names Snow" Snow Replied

"Sias. Would you, Like to go for a drink later?" Sias asked

she must have not seen another caracal for a while because she did accept the offer

"So, at Tuans, Tonight, around 10:00?" She asked softly

"Yeah, i will see you there" Sias Replied

'Awesome, second day here and i've already got a date'

* * *

Sias Got a girl! also i'm stopping the Po chapters because i know long depressing stories about missing people are so boring, so i will just do a few more Sias ones


	4. Date Night

Chapter 4

Sias waited outside Tuans Bar, and waited for Snow, she came along dressed in black trousers and a white shirt

"You Look Beautiful" Sias Complemented

Snow Giggles and says "Thank You" and kisses him on the cheek, then walks in, Sias smiles 'I think she's actually into me' he thought

Sias goes up to the table Snow had chosen and pulls her chair out for her and she sits down

'Such a gentleman' She thought

"What do you want to drink?"

"I think i'll have some white wine today"

"Okay" Sias walks up to the bar and sees Tuan "Hey Tuan, can i have some weak beer and a glass of white wine Please"

"Sure Sias, hey is that your girlfriend"

"Yeah, Don't be an ass about it"

"And Weak Beer? Whats gotten into you lad!" Laughed Tuan

"Well i was absolutely smashed this morning"

"I know that feeling, anyway Seven Yuan"

Sias looks through his pockets and finds some coins, he puts them on the bar and picks up the drinks then walks over to the table and puts them down

"So, what do you do for a living?" She asked

"Well, nothing at the moment, i used to train at the Jade Palace" Replied Sias

"Jade Palace. Isn't that were the dragon warrior trains" Asked Snow

"Yeah, Po's there"Replied Sias

"Oh my god i'm like the hugest fan!" Said Snow

"You are? well i'm planning to head back over there in a few years. Do you want to... come with me?" Asked Sias

"Yes! Yes i do!" Answered Snow "So... Wanna head back to your place?"

Sias knew what she was hinting at, so he stood up and said "Come on" and Smiled

They ran upstairs and jumped on the bed and lied down and kissed

* * *

[You know what im just gonna do this mating scene in a oneshot later so people don't get disturbed]

Anyway, you know , uhhh

And im sorry this one was short, i don't want to shove too much into one chapter PLUS i have the mating scene to do if you're intrested


	5. A Day With Snow

Chapter 5

They both lay on the bed, fast asleep, Sias began to wake up, which woke up Snow too

"Morning" Sias Mumbled

Snow hummed while her head rested on his stomach, about an hour later they both woke up and went downstairs Snow put her hands on the counter and put her head on her arms

"Urgh, i need a coffee" Snow Exclaimed

"I want one too, but a cant be arsed to make one" Replied Sias Picking up a painting of Po and him and looking at it for a second, then putting it down

"Sias, i know we only met yesterday, but would you be ok if... i stayed here?"

"Yeah sure, stay as long as you want"

"Shall we half off the rent?"

"No need, i've already paid off the rent"

"How did you do that?"

"Artifacts everywhere while on a mission, they sell for a lot"

"And Sias"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're sixteen. but thats ok because i'm fifteen"

"Heh, I knew we had a lot in common"

"Thanks for letting me stay, my grandmother is evil. she wants me to sit and sell stuff outside that stall all day, i hate her"

Sias felt different about finding his meaning in life, because all he wanted to do was just kiss Snow all day and ignore the rest of the world, it was like he had found what he was looking for, Love, Even if she was just leaning on the counter wearing nothing but her underwear... well to be honest a perfect match for him but he felt like he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman

"Hey, Want to go get some lunch?" Asked Sias

"Lunch?" Questioned Snow

"Yeah, we woke up pretty late"

"I hate waking up late, it feels like you waste half of your day"

"Yeah i guess"

They get fully changed and head to the nearest restaurant, which was called Tyan City Noodles, They sat down and found themselves being served by a fat short pig

"Yeah what do ya want?" The pig said quickly

"Noodles i guess" Replied Sias

"Two?"

"Yes"

"Good, i should go now to cook it"

Sias and Snow looked at each other while the pig left

"Isnt he a little cranky" Said Snow

"Looks like it" Replied Sias

After receiving and eating their noodles, which happened to taste really bad they went back to Sias house and sat down on the Bed

"Sias" Said Snow

"Yeah?" Asked Sias

"I Love you"

Sias smiled

"I love you too"

* * *

Thats the end! although i expected at least ONE punch to be thrown during this story, the only thing graphic really was a poke of a spear, the offending of a guard and Sias and Snow, in bed, which will be in another oneshot


End file.
